RyuseiRanger29
is the 29th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 78th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary After the Bloodmare X learn about the missing Muse, Calliope, they decide to investigate. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is frustrated when she trying to help the others for the upcoming exam after the royal maid Nausicaa refuses. Then she begins to suffer from strange, mysterious voice incidents. Synopsis Odysseus' chambermaid Nausicaa managed to steal the Epic Holy Tablet and headed to the Earth, where Telemachues and Eurycleia reunites with her. Meanwhile, Tsubaki and the committee celebrating the successful NagareFesta events, however, Daisuke failed on Math exam, so Tsubaki meets Nausicaa and asked her for help, but she refused for offer. At school, Daisuke asked Minori for some help. Minori seems to understand, and she tries to lend Tsubaki's a hand - but as it turns out she really didn't have very much to offer them either, leaving both further upset. Elsewhere, Bloodmare X were talking about the Nine Muse. When General Nu finds out that Nausicaa stole the Epic Holy Tablet, he gets angry, and at this moment it is revealed that he has on something that blasts Demon Voice, revealing he is Nestor and is being controlled by Niewial. As she walks through the hallway, Tsubaki hears a sound, reminiscent of a Muse. She heads to PE and decides to ignore it, but after the class finishes, she heads to lunch; where she eats in a further depressed state. Daisuke shared his lunch with her, but this doesn't really do much. As the RyuseiRangers walk they hear the Muse's voice once more. They assume it to be Nausicaa, but they find the ghost of Calliope. Mukuro joins Tsubaki and the boys, and starts a discussion with Nausicaa, who told Tsubaki that she actually the reincarnation of the missing Muse, Calliope- effectively freaking out the boys since they didn't realize he had any connection with Nine Muses and their aura. As Mukuro turns out to be actually Phemius, the legendary poet, Nausicaa's fiancee and Nestor's brother who making the Nine Muses songs they heard, in an attempt to cheer up Tsubaki. Just then, a card is spotted on Tsubaki's paper but before they can get it, the Bloodmare X summon a queen-bee Bloodroid Kaisemine the Wasproid from Nausicaa's dream. The RyuseiRangers found themselves in beehive-like arena, which puts the RyuseiRangers into a Math test, attacking Daisuke and Kinjo for every question they gets wrong. Doom and Glam take advantage of this and a fight breaks out until RyuseiMuse charging her aura and performs Ribbon Rondo Rose that destroying the horde of the bees, allowing RyuseiLunarious to defeat Kaisemine. Soon, Kaisemine enlarged herself in attempt to break out the MetaStar's combination, but Phemius saved them, revealing himself to be the lifeform of the Holy Tablet, much for Bloodmare X's shock. RyuseiOh and GingaShin II works together as one team and destroy her once again, leaving Bloodmare X angry. After that, everything got back to normal. While two siblings getting the Saint Card, Tsubaki let Nausicaa scold Daisuke since he was ashamed of not good for the math. Once the 46 cards was gathered, Tsubaki suggested to develop their power in order to revive the Nine Muses. the boys begin to laugh and discuss about the power of the Epic Holy Tablet. Major Events *Tsubaki meets Nausicaa for the first time. **It is also revealing that Tsubaki is the reincarnation of the missing Muse, Calliope. *Mukuro revealed his true android form as the legendary poet Phemius, brother of Nestor and Nausicaa. *General Nu's past as Nestor is shown for the first time when Niewial brainwashed him for evil propuse. *RyuseiMuse performs Ribbon Rondo Rose for the first time. *The 46 Saint Cards is now collected and the rest are in half way to restoring Planet Odyssey. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Nausicaa *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Doom *Glam *General Nu *Lord Niewial *DroneCore and HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Kaisemine the Wasproid Secondary Characters *Minori Akisato *Megu Watanuki Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Primavista Coords. The Sigma Coord that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Milky Spectrum Poet. **'Disguise Coord used': Teacher. *Nausicaa's insert song, Aiming for The LIGHT, is played for the first during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime